falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Project Purity
'Project Purity ' é um projeto científico de larga escala com o objetivo de purificar toda a água da Capital Wasteland, através de tecnologias pré-guerra e pós-guerra. É um dos elementos centrais da história do Fallout 3. History O Project Purity começou antes da [[História do Fallout 3|história do Fallout 3]] começar. Foi iniciado por um grupo de cientistas, depois de vários estudos envolvendo a purificação de água radioativa. O projeto foi primeiramente apoiado pela Brotherhood of Steel, que garantiu a segurança das instalações do projeto, mas que eventualmente abandonou a causa devido à uma série de problemas recorrentes, além do nascimento do Lone Wanderer, a morte de Catherine e a saída de James, que era um dos cientistas líderes do projeto. Desde então o projeto foi abandonado temporariamente, James foi para o Vault 101 cuidar de seu filho(a) e os outros cientistas para Rivet City. Cerca de 19 anos depois do projeto ser abandonado, James abandona Lone Wanderer e o Vault 101, e volta a estudar a possibilidade de voltar com o projeto. Pouco tempo depois, já em Rivet City, Doutora Li se encontra com Lone Wanderer. Ela diz que James saiu do Vault 101 para reiniciar o Project Purity, e esse foi o motivo dele ter abandonado o Vault. Porém, como a Doutora Li se recusou a voltar com o projeto devido aos perigos de ataques de super mutantes, James decidiu trabalhar por conta própria. O Project Purity foi o que motivou James a abandonar o Vault e a procurar por uma tecnologia capaz de fazer o purificador funcionar, conhecida como G.E.C.K., na esperança de completar o trabalho. Lone Wanderer acaba procurando e encontrando James no Vault 112. James diz que as bases do Project Purity em Jefferson Memorial foram tomados por super mutantes. Os dois então voltam para Rivet City e convencem a Doutora Li e os outros cientistas a voltarem a trabalhar no projeto. Depois de invadir as instalações e limpar o local de Super mutantes, Lone Wanderer finalmente permitiu que o projeto fosse reiniciado e os cientistas voltassem a trabalhar. Porém, no mesmo dia, uma tropa do Enclave invade as instalações do projeto em Jefferson Memorial e ordenam que James entregue o controle do projeto, mas James acaba não aceitando a ordem, afirmando que se tratava de um projeto privado. Depois de intimidar James, matando um dos cientistas com um tiro na cabeça, o Enclave consegue obrigar James a ceder o controle dos sistemas do purificador. Porém, ao invés de digitar o código que ativa o sistema, James digita um código que libera uma onda de radiação na sala do purificador, matando ele próprio e todos os soldados do Enclave com uma dose letal de radiação. O Lone Wanderer então é forçado a fugir com os outros cientistas para a Citadel, enfrentando Feral Ghouls e vários soldados do Enclave pelo caminho. Com as instalações dominadas pela Enclave, Lone Wanderer decide então procurar por um dos componentes essenciais do projeto; o G.E.C.K.. Desse modo o Enclave não iria conseguir ativar o purificador. Ele vai até o Vault 87, onde encontra a tecnologia, mas é capturado por uma tropa da Enclave, que soube do plano. Na base Raven Rock, o presidente do Enclave John Henry Eden se encontra com Lone Wanderer e faz uma proposta: instalar uma versão modificada do vírus FEV para limpar toda a capital Wasteland de mutações. O Lone Wanderer então decide aceitar o plano, ou destruir a base, matando o presidente e a maior parte do exército da Enclave na capital, e fugindo de volta para a Citadel. Se Lone Wanderer decidiu aceitar o plano do presidente, ele irá para o Project Purity e irá colocar a versão modificada do vírus FEV no purificador (ou pedir para que a Sentinel Lyons faça isso), e em seguida irá morrer (ou ela irá morrer) por causa da radiação na sala do purificador. Se a versão modificada do vírus FEV for instalado, o purificador será ativado e todas as pessoas que consumirem a água purificada irá ter problemas de saúde graves, já que a maioria dos habitantes humanos ou não da Capital possuem quantidades significativas de radiação no corpo. Caso o Lone Wanderer tenha destruído o presidente, o purificador irá ser ativado normalmente com água limpa e potável. E a última opção é não fazer nada e deixar o purificador explodir. O final depende de uma das decisões. Porém, com o add-on Broken Steel, Lone Wanderer irá sobreviver ao ativar o purificador, e irá acordar algumas semanas depois na Citadel, depois de ficar em coma, e irá continuar com os objetivos finais do projeto. Em Broken Steel, o purificador irá estar ativado, e o [of Steel irá estar em guerra declarada contra o Enclave. Eles também irão ajudar na distribuição de água por toda a Capital Wasteland, que dependendo das decisões do jogador, pode te diferentes resultados visíveis: Se o vírus modificado foi usado, a água irá estar contaminada e muitas pessoas irão aparecer mortas. Citações *''"O plano é construir uma instalação que purifique toda a água da capital de uma vez. Sem radiação, sem sujeira, apenas água limpa."'' - Doutora Li *''"Revelação 21:6: Eu sou Alpha e Omega, o começo e o fim. Eu vou dar-lhe aquele que tem sede da fonte da água da vida.''" - Uma passagem da bíblia que foi usada como uma espécie de inspiração para o projeto, além de ser usada como senha para acessar os sistemas do mesmo. Quests relacionadas O Project Purity envolve as quests Following in His Footsteps, The Waters of Life, Holy Water, Protecting the Water Way e The Amazing Aqua Cura!, assim como o Jefferson Memorial como localização. Bugs * Ocasionalmente e raramente, um bug faz com que depois de ativar o Project Purity, a água do rio à frente das instalações do projeto continuem sujas e com radiação. * Algumas portas do Jefferson Memorial podem ser trancadas automaticamente sem razão aparente, aprisionando o jogador no local. * Alguns jogadores relataram que James pode ser encontrado andando pelo Jefferson Memorial sem nenhum motivo, mesmo depois de morrer, e sem opções de diálogo. Esse bug ficou conhecido como sendo o "fantasma de James". Notas *O Jefferson Memorial é uma das localizações alvos do Bradley-Hercules, demonstrando que o Enclave pensou em destruir a base inteiramente com um ataque orbital. * Dentro do purificador principal, fica uma estátua de Thomas Jefferson. É possível ver ela claramente com o Broken Steel instalado. de:Projekt Purity en:Project Purity es:Proyecto Pureza fa:Project Purity fr:Projet Pureté pl:Projekt Oczyszczenie ru:Проект «Чистота» Categoria:Tecnologias Categoria:Facções do Fallout 3 Categoria:Facções do Broken Steel